Ginevra, What Were You Thinking?
by Emma-Kate
Summary: Stream of consciousness. Ginny wants to get close to Harry, but she is unsure of how to go about it. Will Harry finally see Ginny's love for him?
1. Chapter 1: A Disappointing Proposal

Chapter 1: A Disappointing Proposal  
  
Ginny glanced up from her History of Magic essay at the sound of his voice. Upon seeing his untidy hair and slightly askew spectacles, Ginny's heart did its familiar flip-flop in her chest.  
  
_Oh, Merlin! There he is again, looking absolutely gorgeous, as usual.  
  
Smile, Ginny! He's looking your way.  
  
No! Don't smile! What if I have something in my teeth?  
  
Well, you should at least grin. Do something!  
  
Wait! He's looking the other way. Thank Merlin--moment passed, and I didn't embarrass myself irrevocably.  
  
Go back to your homework, Ginny Weasley, and don't stare!  
_  
Ginny didn't see Harry as he approached his favorite chair by the common room fireplace.  
  
"Excuse me, Ginny, but you're in my seat," he interrupted her thoughts.  
  
_Ohmigod! Why did he have to come over here?  
  
You dimwit, you weren't paying any attention.  
  
He said my name! It sure sounds pretty coming from those full, red, beautiful lips. I wish he would kiss me.  
  
Kiss you?! He barely even knows you. You're just Ron's ickle sister.  
_  
"Um, Gin?" Harry tried again.  
  
_He's talking to you, Ginevra; answer!!_  
  
"Sorry, what did you say, Harry?"  
  
"I said, 'you're in my seat.'"  
  
_Get up! Get up, you dung-head!  
  
No--I can't get up. He'll think I'm too eager to oblige him, and that will only make him think I have a crush on him and that he could just push me around anytime he wants.  
  
But you do have a crush on him, and you know you would do anything he asked you to.  
  
I don't want him to know that, though!  
  
Well, at least answer the poor thing.  
_  
"Um, I'm sorry. I was just doing my History of Magic homework. I guess I could move if you really want, but there are plenty of other chairs by the fire."  
  
_Ding-dong! You're an idiot, Ginny Weasley! That sounded so dumb.  
_  
"Er--actually, Ginny, you're not in my seat. I just wanted to ask you a question."  
  
_He wants to talk to you! Harry Potter wants to talk to you!  
  
He wants to talk to me! How does my hair look?  
  
Answer him! Tell him it's okay!  
_  
"Okay, shoot."  
  
_That was smooth, Ginny.  
_  
"Well, the next Hogsmeade weekend is on Saturday, and I was wondering . . ." Harry began.  
  
_Hogsmeade?! Harry James Potter, the most gorgeous guy on this whole planet and the nicest boy in the whole world, not to mention the love of your life, is asking you to Hogsmeade!!  
_  
"Go ahead, Harry," prompted Ginny.  
  
"Well, the next Hogsmeade trip is on Saturday, and I wanted to know if you would help me pick out something for Cho."  
  
_Cho? He wants to talk about Cho? Cruel, cruel world.  
  
Answer him, Ginny.  
  
No! I'm not going to answer that insensitive prat. He knows perfectly well that I am madly in love with him, and he wants to talk about Cho?!  
  
Answer him, Ginny!  
_  
"Er--Cho?"  
  
_Oh, now that was intelligent.  
_  
"Yeah, her birthday is next Tuesday, and I want to get something she'll like. I figured I'd ask a girl for help. I would have asked Hermione, but if she came along, so would Ron, and they would bicker the entire time."  
  
_Wait a minute. Didn't Cho and Harry break up a while ago?  
_  
"I thought you and Cho--er--weren't together anymore," answered Ginny tentatively.  
  
"Yeah, well, she came and apologized for that time in Madam Puddifoot's and that time she cried about Cedric in the DA room, so I figured I might as well get her a birthday present."  
  
_This is so not even fair. Harry, you are supposed to love me, not Cho! Oh, well. I guess I could go with him to Hogsmeade.  
  
No you bloody well can't! He'll talk about Cho the whole time!  
  
But I'll get to spend the entire day with him!  
  
Oh, all right, if you insist.  
_  
"Um, okay, Harry. I guess I could go with you into Hogsmeade."  
  
"Gee, thanks, Gin. I just have no idea what to get girls for their birthdays."  
  
"Well, what time do you want to meet?" asked Ginny, trying to steer the conversation away from Cho and her birthday present.  
  
"Um, I guess I'll meet you here in the common room at about--say, 10:00 on Saturday."  
  
"Okay, Harry! I'll see you then."  
  
_That is so disappointing. Why can't he just ask Cho what she wants? Or why not ask Cho what to get for me?  
  
Well, you should have thought of that before agreeing to pick something out for her. Ginevra, what were you thinking?_


	2. Chapter 2: An Interesting Confession

Chapter 2: An Interesting Confession  
  
Even though Ginny was half-dreading and half excited about her trip to Hogsmeade with Harry, Saturday rolled around much sooner than Ginny expected. Her alarm went off promptly at 8:02 a.m.; she wanted to give herself plenty of time to get dressed.  
  
_What should I wear?  
  
It doesn't matter; he won't be focused on you anyway.  
  
It does so matter! He's at least going to see me.  
  
Well, since you're so obsessed with it, you need to wear something comfortable but not to drabby. You want to be kind of dressy but not overly so. Don't show too much skin, but show enough to keep him interested.  
  
I thought he wasn't going to concentrate on me.  
  
Well,_ I thought _you wanted to get his attention._  
  
_Okay, okay. How about some regular clothes, and I'll leave my hair down with that slightly windblown look you're so fond of.  
_  
After arguing with herself for well over an hour, Ginny finally got herself dressed and headed for the common room. Although it was only 9:58 when she arrived at the fireplace, Harry was waiting for her.  
  
_Say something, Ginny.  
  
What?  
  
Tell him he looks nice.  
  
No, he looks the same as always.  
  
Tell him anyway.  
_  
"You look nice this morning, Harry," she said, despite her better judgment.  
  
"Er--thanks. I thought I looked the same as always, though. You look nice, too, Gin," replied Harry, not really seeing how she looked.  
  
_He said I looked nice!  
  
Yeah, dumb-wad, that's because you said it first.  
  
Oh.  
_  
"Well," fumbled Harry, "I guess we better be off."  
  
Harry and Ginny made their ways down to the Hogwarts gate, where Mr. Filch, the caretaker, was checking everyone against his list of students who were allowed to go into Hogsmeade.  
  
When the pair reached the Hogsmeade boundaries, Harry broached the subject of Cho's gift. "Did you have any idea of where we should start first?"  
  
_What's he talking about?  
  
Cho's gift, of course.  
  
Cho's gift--I hadn't even thought about it!  
  
I know. I guess you'd better make something up quickly, though, because Harry's starting to get a funny look on his face.  
_  
"Um," Ginny began smartly, "I imagine we should start in one of the shops. What's Cho's favorite color, anyway?"  
  
"Er--blue, I guess. I don't know," Harry said a little hurriedly. It was almost as if he wanted to get away. "Why don't we--"  
  
Harry didn't get to finish his suggestion because, at that precise moment, none other than Cho Chang herself walked up to where Harry and Ginny were standing.  
  
_Oh, no. Why'd she have to come along and ruin_ _everything?_  
  
Ginny's thoughts, however, were truncated at this point because Cho began to speak, her temper rising all the while.  
  
"Harry Potter! I should have known you'd be off gallivanting with this one when I was waiting for you in the Great Hall. Last time, you left me in Hogsmeade to go flirt with your Hermione Granger, and now you're here with this Weasley girl. Why did I ever break up with Roger Davies for the likes of you? He said you'd just go off and dump me for some other little girl, but I didn't believe him. And now look at me--I'm out Roger Davies, and I don't even have you, Harry Potter. That's enough! I'm through," Cho concluded spectacularly, tears stinging the corners of her eyes.  
  
_Flirt? Hermione? Weasley girl? Little?  
  
Enough. Enough!_  
  
"Enough!" Ginny exclaimed without realizing it.  
  
Harry's look changed rapidly from one of dumfoundedness to mild curiosity at Ginny's outburst, while Cho's look of anger only became more furious.  
  
Ginny, unable to contain her anger at anyone who would insult her precious Harry, lit into Cho like wildfire. "How dare you speak of Harry like that? He didn't go off to flirt with Hermione that day, and, as much as I'd like to say it was true, he didn't go off and dump you for me. For your information, Harry asked me to come with him today to help pick out something for your birthday--but you don't deserve it. All you ever do is accuse Harry of things that aren't even near the truth. You don't deserve Harry, either. Now, why don't you go off with your precious Roger Davies, who also accuses Harry of things he doesn't do? You and Roger Davies deserve each other! Both of you are know-nothing twits!"  
  
Cho looked appalled at Ginny's outburst, and Harry seemed practically petrified. At another glare from Ginny, Cho ran off, tears now streaming from her eyes.  
  
_What the bloody hell was that?  
  
I don't know.  
  
Why'd you go off like that?  
  
I don't know.  
  
What the bloody hell were you thinking, Ginevra Weasley?!  
_  
"I don't know!" And with that, Ginny ran back towards the castle, tears also glistening on her cheeks.  
  
Harry, still slightly amazed at all that had just transpired, had no clue as to which girl he should run after first. Knowing that Cho would be inconsolable and not really wanting to hear her sob about Roger Davies and Cedric Diggory, Harry opted for the fifth-year running full tilt towards the castle, who had, ironically enough, just revealed something rather interesting. 


	3. Chapter 3: Reason It Out

_Keep running, Ginny.  
  
Why? What if Harry comes after me?  
  
He won't.  
  
How do you know that?  
  
I'm magic. Besides, he'll go after Cho. You made her cry.  
  
She deserves it, the prat.  
  
Ginny, you need to learn how to control your temper.  
  
No, I--here comes Harry. I told you so.  
_  
"Ginny--er--are you okay?" Harry asked, finally catching up to her in the Gryffindor common room.  
  
_No! No! I'm not okay. I just made a girl cry, and I unintentionally told the entire city of Hogsmeade that I love you, Harry Potter!_  
  
"I'm okay."  
  
"Good. I was afraid that you'd still be upset about Cho," Harry said, a look of relief flittering across his face.  
  
_I am! I am upset about Cho! And about you. And about life in general!_  
  
"No, I'm okay."  
  
"Well--er--I guess I'll see you later, then."  
  
_No! Don't go, Harry! I desperately need to talk to you._  
  
"All right, then," Ginny said calmly, despite the jumble of emotions floating around in her head and heart.  
  
At her affirmation, Harry left and headed for some other part of the castle. Ginny, berating herself all the way, went up towards her dorm room. Seeking solitude, Ginny climbed into her four-poster and pulled the curtains closed.  
  
_Ginny, why'd you have to go and tell him that everything's all right when you know perfectly well that it isn't?_  
  
_I don't know. I just can't talk about it right now. I don't even know how I feel--how can I talk about my feelings to someone else? Besides, did you forget what we were down there for? Harry obviously still likes Cho.  
  
Well, maybe if you told him how you felt--I mean, in normal conversation-- he'd feel the same way about you.  
  
No. I don't want to make him feel any certain way about me. I want him to like me of his own accord--I don't want or need his sympathy._  
  
Several hours later, Hermione quietly entered Ginny's dorm room.  
  
"Ginny?" asked Hermione cautiously.  
  
Oh, no. She's going to make me talk about it.  
  
All Hermione got in response was a groan from the depths of Ginny's four- poster.  
  
"Can I talk to you?"  
  
"I guess so," came the reply.  
  
"Ginny, I just saw Harry in the owlery. He looked all weird and wouldn't say anything about Cho's present. What happened?"  
  
To Hermione's great astonishment, Ginny answered by jerking open her curtains, grabbing Hermione's arm to pull her in, then shutting the curtains and placing an imperturbable spell around her bed.  
  
When Ginny made no move to explain, Hermione tried again. "What happened in Hogsmeade, Ginny?" asked Hermione in a soft voice, while gently placing her hand on the other girl's shoulder.  
  
This was all the prompting Ginny needed. Amongst many tears and sobs, Ginny conveyed the occurrences in Hogsmeade to her closest friend. Upon finishing her monologue, Ginny looked up to Hermione's face, expecting to see unwanted reassurance.  
  
_Surely she's not going to tell you everything is fine. She said it herself- -Harry's acting all weird now. He'll never want to speak to you again.  
  
No, I don't think that's what she'll say. She's not wearing a kind look. It's that one that she uses when she wants to get to the bottom of something._  
  
"So, let me get this right," began Hermione pensively. "Cho marched up to you in Hogsmeade accusing Harry of things he didn't do, and you blew up at her?"  
  
"Yes," Ginny admitted miserably.  
  
"And you told them that you wished Harry had dumped Cho for you?"  
  
"Yes," she groaned again.  
  
After a couple of minutes, Hermione had assessed the situation in full, and she delivered her prescription. "You need to talk to him, Ginny."  
  
_I know! I know I need to talk to him, okay?! But--_  
  
"I can't," Ginny concluded her thoughts.  
  
"Why not? You were able to talk a few hours ago," Hermione pointed out kindly.  
  
"I can't because--because I haven't fully thought out what I'm prepared to tell him. Besides, I think he needs a little time to let the idea of me liking him sink in," Ginny reasoned.  
  
"Ginny, Harry has had six whole years for that idea to sink in," Hermione giggled.  
  
"But you know what I mean, Hermione. I have to decide what I want to say, or I won't be able to string two words together."  
  
_How am I ever going to figure this out? I have to come up with a tactful way to address Harry.  
  
C'mon, Ginevra, you know as well as I do that tactfulness is not your strong point._  
  
"Well," tried Hermione sympathetically, "I would offer to talk to him for you, but we both know that that is immature, and it will come off looking like you're a two year old who can't speak for herself."  
  
"I know." Ginny gave a resigned sigh. "If only life and boys were simple-- if only guys understood how girls felt."  
  
"Ginny," Hermione giggled again, "life is rarely simple, and how can we expect boys to understand us when they don't even understand themselves?"  
  
Hermione left Ginny's dorm room a little while later and left Ginny to her thoughts instead of trying to offer advice that both the girls knew would solve nothing. Hermione, wise beyond her years, knew that girls sometimes need to be left alone to reason things out for themselves.  
  
_You need to think about Harry, Ginevra.  
  
No, I can't, not now. I'll think of it tomorrow--I'll be able to stand it better then._

[Author's Notes] You'll notice that we weren't privy to Ginny's thoughts in this chapter nearly as much as in previous chapters. When girls are around boys, their thoughts tend to fly in and out of their heads, making it all a slight melodrama and making it interesting to see written down. Whenever girls are around other girls, however, they tend to speak their minds, especially when the girls are as close as Ginny and Hermione are. This is, of course, from personal experience, and I hope you notice how Ginny and Hermione reason through some things, as their thoughts are pretty general.

Thanks to all who reviewed. Sorry I haven't updated sooner, but I've been under a slight bit of writer's block, and I didn't want to force Ginny's thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4: Propositions and Decisions

It had been only three days since their Hogsmeade trip, but Ginny felt as if she had been avoiding Harry for weeks. Ginny set her alarm for an ungodly hour as usual, so she could avoid meeting up with Harry in the common room or running into him in the Great Hall at breakfast time. When her alarm sounded, Ginny jumped out of bed and dressed as quickly as possible.  
  
_Ginny, you're going to have to stop doing this to me--I've got to have my beauty rest, and you've got to have enough sleep so you can study for OWLs.  
  
Don't be so vain. Besides, it's not even near time to start studying for OWLs.  
  
Yeah, well, that's what your brother said, and look at what he got on his OWLs.  
  
You know perfectly well that he only got one Troll, and that was in Divination, so it doesn't count anyway.  
  
So? Hermione started studying early, and she got Outstanding on most of hers. You can't expect to get no sleep, do no studying, and score that well.  
  
Whatever. I'm sick of arguing about it--consciences can be real drags. If it makes you happy, I'll ask Hermione to recommend a study schedule for me.  
_  
_I'll pretend not to be offended, and yes, that'll make me happy._  
  
Immersed in her thoughts as she was, Ginny didn't even notice the all-too- familiar face staring at her from a chair by the fireplace in the common room.  
  
"You're a hard woman to catch up with these days, Gin."  
  
_Ohmigod! Harry!_  
  
Ginny panicked mentally, but she put on her best indifferent face and slowly turned to look Harry squarely in the eyes. "Good morning, Harry."  
  
"Good morning, Ginny," Harry returned the greeting. "I've been trying to speak with you these last few days, but you've either been in a class, already finished and gone at breakfast time, surrounded by other fifth years, or busy being a prefect. I figured this was the only way I'd get to talk to you without a bunch of others listening in."  
  
_What can he possibly want to talk to me about?  
  
Oh, c'mon, Gin, you know very well that he'll want to talk about Hogsmeade.  
_  
"Okay, what'd you need, Harry?" Ginny asked, dreading his answer.  
  
"Well, you know I've been appointed Quidditch captain this year, now that Umbridge's ban has been lifted. I know you wanted to try out for chaser, so I wanted to tell you that tryouts are Friday night at six on the Quidditch pitch."  
  
"Okay, Harry, I'll be there, but only if you promise that you won't go all Angelina and Oliver on us," said Ginny, relieved that that was all.  
  
"I'll try not to, but I heard that the captaincy was cursed to turn you into one of their duplicates." Both teens laughed at this joke before Harry continued. "Also--and this was why I wanted to speak to you privately; I didn't want to get anyone's hopes up--some of the guys were talking about restarting the DA. Since you're one of the founding members and after what happened at the Ministry last year, I sort of wanted you, Ron, Neville, Luna, and Hermione to help me out. I figure the group will be much larger this year, now that everyone knows that Voldemort's back and kicking. That is, I'd like your help if you want to, of course."  
  
_Yes, yes, I want to help! Ginny, you have to!  
  
No! I'll have to be around him at Quidditch practice and at DA meetings, not to mention all the planning and stuff that goes with it. Plus, didn't you want to concentrate more on the OWLs?  
  
C'mon, Gin, you know you wouldn't want to miss out on all the fun. Please, please, please, with a cherry on top?  
  
Oh, all right. You're right, I guess.  
  
Yeah!_  
  
"I'm glad you're restarting the club Harry, and I think I'd like to help-- but I'm not so sure that I did that much at the ministry."  
  
"C'mon, Gin. That Bat-Bogey Hex last year saved our skins, plus I'm glad that you guys talked me into letting you all come along. I couldn't have done it without you," Harry said with a smirk.  
  
"Letting us come along? Harry, you know perfectly well that you wouldn't have been able to stop us if you'd tried," Ginny returned with her own cheeky grin.  
  
"You're right, Gin, but that's all old business. What's say we go get some breakfast?"  
  
"Okay, I'm up early enough, anyway," Ginny agreed.  
  
"I'd noticed," replied Harry dryly.

Harry and Ginny walked down to breakfast together and sat down to bacon and biscuits. Conversation consisted mainly of Quidditch stratagem and speculating over whom they could get to play, as the current beaters weren't very good, and Ginny was the only one they knew of who would be trying out as chaser.  
  
After a breakfast without so much as a word about the Hogsmeade Drama, as Ginny had deemed the spectacle she'd made of things, Harry headed to a NEWT level Transfiguration class, and Ginny left for her favorite class with Professor Flitwick--Double Charms.

That night in her dorm room, Ginny decided it was high time that she assess the situation between herself and Harry--or at least her feelings concerning him. After all, Ginny's vow to "think of it tomorrow" had never been fulfilled, and she was going to be seeing a lot of Harry in the near future.  
  
_He seemed okay to me this morning.  
  
Yeah, you're right, but he didn't mention the Hogsmeade Drama.  
  
Maybe he's waiting for you to bring it up.  
  
Maybe. Perhaps he's trying to figure it all out like me.  
  
Well, you still need to think about it so that you're ready if and when he says anything.  
  
Okay, Okay. I guess I've liked Harry since the day I laid eyes on him.  
  
Yeah, and at least now you can talk to him or be in the same room with him without turning fabulous shades of red._  
  
_I guess I never really liked Michael or Dean. I mean, they were great guys- -  
  
Yeah, you mean they snog well--  
  
Stop that! I guess I always liked Harry, and I just wanted to suppress those feelings because he's always been unobtainable.  
  
Gee, you sound like a shrink, Gin. You should seriously consider being a healer on the crazy ward.  
  
Whatever. I can't do it anymore. I can't date guys just to date. I need to let what's going to happen happen. I'll date guys who I really like, not just for Harry-filler. I'm swearing off all guys.  
  
What about Harry?_  
  
_All guys but Harry, then.  
  
Yeah, you need to concentrate on your OWLs anyway.  
  
Well, I'll be able to focus on Harry, anyway. He's not really close to me, and, like you thought, I'm just Ron's ickle sister to him. Maybe I'll spend some time with Harry.  
  
Sounds like a plan to me.  
  
Do you think I made the right decisions?_  
  
_I sure hope so._


	5. Chapter 5: Offensive and Defensive

Hermione was more than happy to draw up a study chart for Ginny. In fact, she was thrilled. Ginny was taking Charms, Potions, Transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Care of Magical Creatures, Astronomy, Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, and History of Magic, and all of the classes were doubles. Hermione was delighted that Ginny had undertaken more classes than her brother and Harry, even if it was only one more, and she offered Ginny help in anything that Ginny needed.  
  
What with Quidditch practice and DA meetings, Ginny's schedule was becoming rather full, and Hermione's organization helped quite a bit. Wednesday afternoons and Thursday mornings were now Ginny's prime study times because Astronomy classes were held late on Wednesday nights.

Because she had become accustomed to it over the last few mornings, Ginny awoke at the same ungodly hour. After grabbing her Defense Against the Dark Arts books, Ginny moseyed into the common room to glance over her half- foot essay that the new Professor had assigned.  
  
To her surprise, when Ginny sat down at a corner table, she heard cautious steps coming from the boys' stairwell.  
  
_It's Harry. He's the only one who knows about this cruel and unusual punishment to which you're subjecting me.  
_  
_Why would Harry come down this early, though?  
  
I don't know. You can ask him--there he is.  
  
I will, thank you._  
  
"Good morning, Harry," Ginny said before Harry could make his way over to the fireplace. "You're up early this morning."  
  
"Yeah, well, I figured I'd go ahead and finish my Potions essay. Since I only got an E on my OWL, Snape told Professor McGonagall that he'd let me in if I would do extra work. I hate Snape, but I can't very well be an Auror without potions, now can I?"  
  
"No, I guess not."  
  
"Well--er--do you mind if I share this table with you? It's kind of lonely down here this early."  
  
"Yeah, that's fine."  
  
Harry and Ginny sat in comfortable silence for about an hour, only making comments on each other's essays and the new DADA teacher. When people started streaming into the room, Harry and Ginny silently agreed to go down to breakfast, where yesterday's Quidditch conversation continued.

On her way up to the Defense classroom, Ginny mentally congratulated herself.  
  
_I'm so proud of you, Gin-Gin.  
  
Why?  
  
You managed to be around Harry all morning, and you didn't freak out once.  
  
Oh, eat slugs.  
  
I don't think I will thank you very much. I've heard they don't taste very good, and the texture would make me gag.  
_  
As she waited for the staircase to the Defense corridor to change, Draco Malfoy came up behind her, his gang of Slytherins in tow.  
  
"Weasley, I don't see your slug-eating brother and his faithful sidekick around," Malfoy taunted.  
  
_He's trying to bait you, Ginny. Don't rise to it. Stay calm._  
  
"You know, Malfoy, I was just thinking of who I could force to eat slugs. I'm glad you showed up, because Fred and George taught me a new hex that'll turn the slugs colors before we came back to school, and I've been waiting for someone to try it out on." Ginny raised her wand.  
  
"You wouldn't do anything, Weasley," Malfoy retorted, a subtle trace of fear evident in his voice.  
  
"Wouldn't I? I guess you didn't learn your lesson from my Bat-Bogey Hex last year."  
  
At this, Malfoy blanched, then proceeded to turn slightly pink, and Ginny noticed Crabbe and Goyle take a few steps back.  
  
"You're not such a big shot now that you can't threaten to run home and tell daddy about the latest person to stand up to your bullying, are you, Malfoy?"  
  
_Oh, I enjoy this. One day, I hope Malfoy'll get what's coming to him. . . . Now that I think of it--  
_  
"Or perhaps I should demonstrate some of my Transfiguration talents. You wouldn't mind being my guinea p--I mean--my ferret, would you, Malfoy?"  
  
Malfoy paled again, and with a quick huff, he said, "You'll get yours, Weasley, and so will your boyfriend, Potter. You just wait." Satisfied that she took her turn and flushed, Malfoy turned on a heel and left before she could actually use one of her hexes. It hurt his nose something awful to have bats flying out of it last year.

Ginny had to wait for the staircase to change again, as she'd missed it during her exchange with Malfoy, and she had barely taken her seat when the Defense Professor entered the room and closed the door.  
  
"Books away, and wands and essays out," said the rather young witch who had taken over Umbridge's abandoned post. Like Umbridge, the new Professor was from the Ministry of Magic. This time, however, Dumbledore had selected the person who would fill the position, hoping she would add a little flare to the classroom. (He was also quite amused with her application essay, and he had developed a fondness for tings that amused him.) The teacher's booming voice and very pink, very spiky hair were quite a contrast to the sickly sweet croak of the toad with curls and ribbons. Now, if only she could keep from knocking over the inkwells and from tripping over the students' bags, everything would be fine. "Please pass your essays forward to Gin--Miss Weasley, class."  
  
After all the parchments had been collected, a hand rose near the back of the classroom. "Professor, are you one of those--I mean, are you a metamorphmagi?"  
  
Hoping that someone would ask the question, Tonks grinned and answered, "Yes, I am. Now, class, how did I become a metamorphmagi--and Gin--I mean, Miss Weasley, you're not allowed to answer."  
  
Another hand rose slowly. "You have to be born one."  
  
"You're right, but after those essays you all just wrote--despite their lengths--I should have seen more hands. Five points to Gryffindor because you actually read your essay."  
  
Tonks, about to launch into an explanation of the importance of disguise, noticed a third hand in the air. "Professor, could you show us a little of what you can do?" asked the student. Ginny felt rather comfortable with the new teacher and requested the pig snout.  
  
Delighted, Tonks screwed up her face in concentration and changed the size and color of her nose. After a few minutes of changing shapes, sizes, and colors, Tonks decided that she should continue with the lesson. After all, Professor Dumbledore had hired her for that purpose.

When class was over, Ginny headed down to the great hall for lunch. Ginny bumped into Harry just outside the large double doors.  
  
"Hey, Gin," Harry grinned. "How'd Defense go?"  
  
"Well, if I didn't love Charms and Transfiguration more, I'd say it was my favorite class. Tonks certainly is a plus."  
  
Harry agreed, and Ginny's heart did its customary flip-flop at his smile.  
  
_Get a hold of yourself, Ginny._


	6. Chapter 6: Lunch and Quidditch

Chapter 6: Lunch and Quidditch  
  
Harry and Ginny entered the Great Hall and took seats across from Ron and Hermione. Ron, as usual, was filling his plate with food--that is, whatever food that he didn't put directly into his mouth. Hermione was wearing her revolted look, as if, after nearly five years of eating at the same table with Ron, this was a new occurrence.  
  
When she finally drew her eyes away from Ron's eating habits, Hermione immediately lit into Harry. "Have you decided yet?"  
  
"About what?" Harry asked, still filling his plate.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "The DA, Harry. Are you going to reform it?"  
  
After glancing at Ginny and seeing her nod, Harry answered in the affirmative.  
  
Hermione, all business now that she felt she had a task to complete, began riddling off ideas and suggestions. "We should ask all of last year's members if they want to join first, of course. . . . I'll have to make more galleons. . . . Maybe we should have a teacher sponsor--I mean, it's not illegal now to have a club. . . ."  
  
_Why does she have to talk so fast?  
_  
"Maybe we should hang fliers in the Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff common rooms," Ginny inserted tentatively. "And Harry already got permission from Professor Dumbledore--Tonks is going to supervise."  
  
"Yeah," said Harry. "You girls come up with the best ideas. Shall I just leave you two to it, then?"  
  
"No!" Ginny laughed, swatting at his arm. "It is your club, after all, Harry."  
  
Harry turned his face towards Ginny and grinned. "You're right, of course. So, what do you think, Ron?" Harry asked, still looking at Ginny. "Should we kick out the girls first thing?"  
  
Ron couldn't respond, as his mouth was full, but Hermione certainly could. She gave Harry a swift kick in his shins under the table; Ginny was too engrossed staring at Harry to notice.  
  
_Is he flirting with you? Ginny, he's flirting with you! Harry Potter!  
  
What? No, he's not.  
  
Yes, yes, he is! Flirt back.  
  
No!  
  
Yes, go ahead, Ginny.  
  
What do I say, though?  
_  
_Oh, c'mon, Gin. It's not like you never flirted with Dean and Michael._  
  
"You know, Hermione," began Ginny while looking at Harry, a twinkle in her eyes, "we did pretty well for ourselves back at the Ministry. Maybe we should quit the DA and start our own defense club."  
  
"Oh, now you wouldn't want to do that," replied Harry. "Besides, don't you think everyone would rather take lessons from the Boy-Who-Lived?"  
  
Hermione gasped--Harry had never spoken of himself like that.  
  
Ginny was nonplussed, however, and she came back to earth pretty quickly. Lowering her voice, she taunted, "You know, Harry, I don't think that everyone knows who really opened the Chamber of Secrets that year. Maybe I should tell them--it sure would give you a run for your money."  
  
Hermione finally understood what was going on--it took her a little longer than usual to grasp the situation--for Ginny never brought up the Chamber, so Hermione continued to gape at her two friends from across the table. Ron, as usual, was stuffing food into his mouth and didn't notice.  
  
.  
  
After lunch, Harry and Ginny, who both had free periods, hung a flier in the Gryffindor common room and gave one each to Luna and Ernie to hang in their respective house common rooms.  
  
As this didn't take too long, Ginny suggested they grab their books and head to the library to work on OWLs and NEWTs.  
  
.  
  
The next two days passed in a blur for Ginny. She and Harry spent their mornings in the common room, and when people began to crowd the room, they headed down to breakfast. Though neither noticed, other students became accustomed to seeing Harry and Ginny together. They never held hands or mentioned that day in Hogsmeade; they just spend their time together in a mix of comfortable conversation and silence. While Ron and Hermione were oftentimes found to be walking with Harry and Ginny, as was normal, they were too busy arguing with one another to see what was going on between Harry and Ginny.  
  
_You sure are spending an awful lot of time with Harry, Gin-Gin.  
  
Am I? I didn't notice.  
  
I know. Aren't you glad that Harry's finally paying attention to you?  
  
What? Harry and I are just friends.  
  
Sure you are._  
  
.  
  
Friday afternoon came up real fast, and Ginny was dressed and on the Quidditch pitch almost before she realized it.  
  
_There are a lot more people here than I thought there would be._  
  
Harry came out of the changing rooms and welcomed the crowd. Being appointed team captain gave him an extra boost of leadership skills--the captaincy was definitely cursed. "All right, folks," Harry began. "You're all here to try out for the team, I guess. Seeker and Keeper positions are already taken, as is one of the Chaser positions. As you all probably know, Katie would be captain this year, but since she's Head Girl and has NEWTs at the end of the year, she decided to pass it along to me. She'll remain as my co-captain, and she'll also help decide who will be on the team. As there are more people who can tryout for Beater this year, Andrew and Jack have decided to re-tryout. So, everyone trying out for Chaser on my left, and those trying out for Beater on my right.  
  
Ginny quickly moved to Harry's left, and she noticed that Dean, a third year, a fourth year, and two second years joined her. Seamus and a couple of second years, as well as Kirke and Sloper grouped together on Harry's other side.  
  
"Okay, now each Chaser is going to get ten shots against Ron in the first round. The top four will move onto the second round, so that means two of you will be out. Beaters, you hang out here, and we'll get to you in a few minutes."  
  
The six of them lined up. Ginny was third, and Dean jumped in behind her. On Harry's command, they mounted their brooms, and Ron flew to the nearest goal post. Harry took the quaffle out of the ball box and passed it to the first in line--a slight third year girl. She took the ball, flew straight at Ron, headed toward the right goal post, and at the last second, she threw the quaffle through the center hoop.  
  
The next person, a second year boy, also put the ball through the center hoop. When Ron passed Ginny the red quaffle, she zoomed straight for him. He came up to block her but left his right goal post unattended. Ginny took advantage of the opportunity and lightly tossed the ball through the right hoop. Dean also scored on his first shot.  
  
The group continued taking turns, but as Ron got warmed up, it became harder and harder to get the quaffle past him and through a hoop. All the while, Harry watched from his vantage point about fifteen feet above the tallest post.  
  
Ginny ended up getting eight goals, as did the third year girl. Dean and the second year girl each scored six times, and the fourth year and second year boys only put the ball through the hoop five times. When everyone had taken ten shots, Harry politely thanked and dismissed the boys.  
  
"Now," began Harry, looking at the Beaters, "I want to see how good your aim is. Each of you grab a Beater stick, and mount your brooms. I'm going to have each of you aim at moving targets across the field. As there are five of you, the two who miss the most will be out. You have to aim for different targets on each shot. All right, line up."  
  
The five lined up, and Harry removed one of the bludgers. The first in line swung his bat and connected. The bludger sailed straight at one of the targets that Harry had bewitched to fly around the pitch. After everyone's turns were up, only last year's Beaters and Seamus were remaining in the contest.  
  
"Okay, now I'm going to see how well you all play together. I'll be posting the results of tryouts on the Gryffindor message board some time tomorrow morning." Harry gestured to a spectator tower, where they could barely make out Professor McGonagall and Hermione. "Ill have to have time to discuss my selections with the Professor and Katie. Now, I want you all to act as a team, okay? Beaters, you're going to try to keep the Chasers from scoring, and, Chasers, I want you to play against Ron. On my whistle, then . . ."  
  
All of the players lined up around Harry. He released the bludgers and tossed the quaffle, then blew his whistle. Ginny shot straight into the air and grabbed the quaffle. She zoomed towards Ron's end of the pitch, but a well-directed bludger from Seamus came shooting by, and she did a sloth-grip roll. She passed the quaffle to the third year girl, who had been flying beneath her. The girl snatched the ball out of the air and put the quaffle past Ron and into the left-hand hoop.  
  
The Gryffindors continued in this manner for at least two hours, if not longer--for Harry wanted to test their endurance as well as their technique- -before he called them down.  
  
"Okay, everyone did great, and I'll have the results posted tomorrow. Thanks for coming out, all of you." With that, Harry and Katie strode off towards McGonagall's spectator tower so they could review the footage that she and Hermione had recorded on a couple of sets of omnioculars.  
  
Ron and Ginny replaced the balls in the box and walked off to the changing rooms. In the distance, they could hear Harry say, "So, what do you think, Professor?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

[Author's Notes] Sorry about the cliffie; I couldn't help it. Thanks for reviewing!


	7. Chapter 7: The New Team and Lunch?

Chapter 7: The New Team and . . . Lunch?  
.

.  
_Uhhh! This is crazy, Gin!  
  
I know, but I can't sleep--especially not with you making so much racket inside my head.  
  
Why don't you just go down there and get it over with?  
  
I told you. He's not posted the results yet. It's only two in the morning, for goodness sake.  
  
Well, you can consider this payback. What are you so worried about, anyway? You know you made the team.  
  
I do not know that, either._  
  
Ginny argued with herself on and off for the next couple of hours, and she finally drifted off at around four-thirty.  
  
"I'm sorry, Ginny," began Harry warily, "but you didn't make the team."  
  
At her stunned look, Harry explained further. "McGonagall and Katie wanted to have you on the team, but I just don't think it would be a good idea."  
  
"Why not?" Ginny asked, anger rising within.  
  
"Well, I figured . . ." Harry ran his fingers through his hair. "Look, it's just not smart. Everyone'll think that you only got on the team because you're my girlfriend."  
  
_Did he just call me his girlfriend? That prat. He drops me from the team, and then he has the nerve to call me his girlfriend._  
  
"Oh," replied Ginny heatedly, "when did you decide that I was your girlfriend? You'd think I'd have been privy to information of that sort. Besides, since when do you care what people think? I'm a good player, and you know it, Harry Potter."  
  
"Well, Malfoy--"  
  
"Malfoy?! Harry, that ferret was the one who started that awful song about Ron last year, and we won the Quidditch Cup! Or did you forget? I guess it's not truly a win unless the great and powerful Harry Potter is at the head of it. You just can't stand to have the attention off of yourself for one second, can you?"  
  
Ginny stared hard at Harry, willing him to say that it was a joke, that she'd made the team, after all. Unfortunately, Harry didn't. Instead, his face began to transform--like he was using a polyjuice potion, and the hour was up.  
  
Ginny blinked her eyes, and she saw Hermione standing beside her, along with Ginny's fellow fifth years. "Ginny?" Hermione tried for the dozenth time. "Ginny, are you okay? You were hollering. You woke the girls up, and I could hear you yelling from my room."  
  
"What?" Ginny glared at her clock six-fifteen. She had been dreaming. "I'm okay; it was just a dream, I guess."  
  
"What kind of dream would provoke you to such spectacular yelling?" Hermione asked curiously.  
  
"I--I don't remember," lied Ginny.  
  
"Well, go back to sleep, then. It's too early to be up."  
  
Ginny apologized to everyone, and when they were gone, she slid back under the covers, pondering her dream.  
  
_Why did you lie to Hermione?  
  
I didn't want to tell her about my dream.  
  
You mean, you didn't want to tell her what you really think of Harry.  
  
What do you mean? You know I like Harry.  
  
Well, you dream would suggest otherwise. Why else would you yell at Harry about wanting all the attention? You know perfectly well that he's never wanted any attention. Besides, your dream Harry seemed like a bit of a jerk.  
  
So, it's your turn to psychoanalyze, is it? I don't need you in there telling me what I think of Harry. I bloody well know what I think of him.  
  
The subconscious is a powerful thing, Ginevra._  
.

.  
Ginny's argument did nothing for her good humor. In fact, by the time she was ready to go downstairs, she was too busy being ill at herself to notice the throng of people gathered around the message board. Instead, she opened the portrait hole and headed towards the infirmary, for the pounding inside her head was only becoming more intense.  
  
By the time she reached Madam Pomfrey, the incessant drumming had calmed slightly, but Ginny still wanted to get some kind of headache potion, and a dreamless sleep potion wouldn't hurt, either.  
  
Madam Pomfrey took one look at Ginny and told her to lie in the bed in the far corner of the ward. When the healer brought Ginny's potions, Ginny requested that she be allowed to sleep and have no visitors. Madam Pomfrey obliged and conjured some curtains to block Ginny's bed.  
  
It was early afternoon before Ginny woke up to a grumbling stomach. If she hurried, she'd still make it to the Great Hall in time to grab a bite to eat.  
  
Unfortunately, Ginny didn't make it that far before a throng of Gryffindors came running up to her.  
  
"Ginny!" called a voice from its midst.  
  
"Harry?" Ginny recognized that voice.  
  
Looking around, she finally spotted Harry, and he was grinning room ear to ear. "Hey, Harry. What's everyone so excited about?"  
  
Harry gave her an odd look before answering. "I just posted the new Quidditch team roster for Gryffindor. You didn't forget, did you?"  
  
"Actually, yeah, I did." Ginny's curiosity got the best of her, so she dismissed her dream of that morning from her conscious. "So, what's the verdict?"  
  
"Er--how about I just show you? We'll take a walk up to the tower; surely the common room's cleared out by now."  
  
"Okay." The growling in her stomach forgotten, Ginny accompanied Harry back up towards the common room.  
  
Upon arriving, Harry grabbed her wrist before letting her get close to the message board.  
  
"Now, Ginny," he started, "don't be angry with me."  
  
Ginny didn't notice the mischievous twinkle in his eyes, and she tensed before responding sweetly in her best impersonation of Umbridge, "What would I have to get mad about?'  
  
"I'm not sure if you'll like my choices; that's all."  
  
Swallowing back a scathing remark, which strongly resembled her biting comments from her dream, Ginny wordlessly walked towards the post.  
  
She squealed when she saw what was written there, and without thinking, she spun and threw her arms around Harry. He didn't stiffen, but Ginny swiftly dropped her arms as soon as she realized what she was doing.  
  
Something akin to amusement danced through Harry's eyes as Ginny turned a delicate shade of pink.  
  
_What are you blushing for?  
  
Um . . . I just hugged Harry.  
  
Since when do you turn red after hugging a boy?  
  
I don't know.  
  
Well, you need to explain yourself to him, then._  
  
"I figured you'd be pleased," Harry said before Ginny had a chance to make good on the command from her conscience.  
  
"What was that about me being angry, then?"  
  
"I was teasing, Ginny," Harry explained. "So, what do you think of your teammates?"  
  
"All girl Chasers. Continuing the tradition, eh?"  
  
"Something like that, anyway," Harry grinned. "I decided to keep Sloper and Kirke--they have more experience, and they seem to have practiced over the summer."  
  
The pair started towards a fireside sofa to discuss the new team, but they were interrupted when Ginny's stomach made a loud grumbling sound.  
  
Harry raised his eyebrows and asked, "Hungry?"  
  
"I guess so, but it's too late for lunch now."  
  
"Not to worry," said Harry. "Follow me."  
  
Ginny wasn't sure, but she suspected the place they might be going. She knew where the kitchens were; Fred and George had shown her during a lucid moment in her first year, and she made periodic trips down there to nick some treats.  
  
When they came to the passage that would lead them towards the kitchens, however, Harry kept walking. A little skeptical now, Ginny continued to follow Harry as he led her to the third floor.  
  
When they arrived outside the Room of Requirement, Harry stopped. "Harry, what are we doing up here?" Ginny asked curiously.  
  
"Well, Hermione would flay me if I ever snuck down to the kitchens, and since I have a witness this time, I figured I'd better not chance it. So, we'll eat in here. With everyone hounding me all morning, I haven't gotten a chance to eat, either."  
  
_Ginny didn't speak as Harry turned to walk past the door three times.  
  
This is so cool. Harry and me. Alone.  
  
Yeah, well, you'll figure out a way to screw it up.  
  
A candlelit dinner. Wouldn't that be nice?  
  
No! Do you think he'd wish for a candlelit dinner after what you did back in the common room?  
_  
Harry finished his pacing and moved to open the door. When he did, however, he didn't go in. Instead, he just stood staring into the room. Ginny, wondering what was wrong, moved to have a look. What she saw stopped her in her tracks, too.


End file.
